


Kill la Kill Again

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Mama Ryuuko, Multi, Not sure if Canon-Divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ryuuko's son is on a field trip with his class to the ruins of Honnoji Academy. When the floor caves in his body gets invaded by the final remains of the Original Life Fiber meeting a person calling himself Kamui in his subconscious.





	1. First Blood

In the ruins of Honnoji Academy… a being sleeps, desperate for blood… for a host. As it is now, it looks like a horrifyingly anorexic shadow of Ragyo Kiryuin without a real face and elongated limbs. Buried under countless amounts of rubble, it can’t move a muscle as if it’d have had the strength to do so anyway. It knew that it’d wither away soon without its cocoon to preserve itself negating the need of a host. In its silence, an odd noise reached its ears. At first it sounded like cracking, then screaming?

All of a sudden the rubble began to cascade in a sliding fashion launching it through the air where it saw him… a small boy with several wing-like red bangs in a school uniform. There was a cut on his cheek and hands. When they landed it wriggled furiously, a brand new ambition filling it. Through will alone as the boy sat up crying it leapt at him entering his body through his wounds making him scream in pain. The blood invigorated it so much it became hysterical. In a fit of madness it loved its new host and tore his uniform apart forming a jet black Kamui on him with fibers born of its reborn body. It didn’t even find it odd that his body already had life fibers within him conveniently placed so it could suspend itself in a curled position and sleep to recover strength bathed in his blood.

“Souji, are you okay?!” a teacher shouted sliding down the rubble to the crying boy.

“I-It hurts…” he cried, and all of a sudden his wounds began to push out any foreign matter and seal up before the teacher’s eyes.

The teacher had no idea what to say, so she just picked him up and carefully took him back up the rubble to where a class of students and other teachers were. They were there on a field trip and evidently the ground gave in under Souji when he ran to his friend during their lunch break. After the trip the teacher explained what happened with numerous apologies to Souji’s mother… Ryuko Matoi. 

Once inside the house Ryuko examined Souji’s new clothes. They were almost military-esque in appearance. The material felt frighteningly familiar, but there was no possible way for it to be Life Fibers right? There was only one way to find out. She took him to the back yard, which he didn’t mind since he enjoyed being carried. Once there she carefully pricked her finger letting a drop of blood form and then wiped it on the chest.

“Mommy, that wasn’t very nice.” Souji whimpered.

“Sorry… mommy had to be extra sure of something.” Ryuko smiled kissing his forehead.

All of a sudden a shadow loomed over Ryuko. She looked up and Souji was now a fully grown adult wearing a skin-tight outfit showing his ripped body. His irises were glowing red cogs that occasionally turned now and his hair had turned spiky. He now wielded twin black scissorblades as well. Something was very off though and Ryuko couldn’t help leaping back with a hand on her scissorblade ready to call it to battle.

“I don’t remember who I am… but looking at you pisses me off… let me kill you.” he demanded in a deep voice aiming one of his blades at her.

He then moved at a somewhat sluggish pace swinging predictably making it easy for Ryuko to block. She had no clue what he was doing and didn’t want to hurt him. He was still backing her toward the house though so she leapt over him to make him come at her the other way. He managed to cut her cheek making her retaliate severing his arm making her gasp realizing what she’d just done.

“That… hurt…” he growled as his arm reformed at insane speed calling the scissorblade of that arm back to him.

“Hyper healing with limb restoration on top of it? Who are you and why are you doing this to my son?!” Ryuko demanded to know shedding a tear.

“Son…?” he asked looking confused.

“My son, Souji! You let him go this instant!” she ordered and his eyes widened.

“S-S-Souji… my name… is Souji… Souji…” he repeated as if going into shock.

He started to cry and then he held his head letting out a loud scream as his body slowly started shrinking to normal size. His clothing wriggled and returned to their normal state, but the sides of the chest now bore what looked to be closed eyes. Souji passed out falling forward making Ruko catch him. The only things left behind by the encounter were the black scissorblades it’d used. 

That night Ryuko called up Satsuki. She explained exactly what happened and they made plans to meet so Satsuki could see for herself. Even she showed visible fear in her voice at the thought of the Original Life Fiber having survived for so long.

In the sea of Souji’s mind he would often play with his imaginary friends having pizza parties and nonsensical movie marathons. This time was different though. In his mind he shaped a castle for his imaginary friends and machinations to play in. To his shock the hedge maze now had long glowing red spikes jutting out now and again. He followed them until he found the drawbridge to a massive black and red castle nearly twenty times the size of his castle.

“What’s this place, Souji?” Bunny Allie asked nervously munching on a stick of celery as she does when she’s nervous.

“Maybe the owner’s friendly!” Lanky Joe exclaimed catching his top hat as it flew off from his sudden movement.

Souji bravely walked across the bridge and into the intimidatingly large entrance hall. There were rows of female statues wearing scandalously revealing Kamuis of the same design. All were wielding complete scissorblades. He took a deep breath and walked up the seemingly endless stairs until he reached immense double doors with skulls for knockers. He pulled one back as far as he could and let it go sending a booming knock through the castle. The doors slowly opened inward showing a foyer with another staircase going up several floors.

“I don’t think it’s so friendly here anymore…” Lanky Joe whimpered.

“I’m not afraid.” Souji scoffed bravely walking up the stairs.

It took him a while, but he finally managed to reach the top of the stairs. He didn’t bother knocking on this set of doors and pushed them open. At the far end of the audience chamber sat his older version… but something was very odd. His eyes were not gears, but stars. His hair reached the bottom of the stairs before him and was multicolored with black on top. He wore a somewhat more decent version of the Kamuis the statues wore. It also had some shoulder, chest, and dress armoring to it. The leg sleeves were puffed out and resembled samurai pants as well obscuring view of his feet. In his hand he held a blood red scissorblade and in the other a jet black scissorblade. Souji walked about 75% of the way to him as he glared at them.

“So… who are you?” Souji asked.

“I am Kamui… the original… the true Life Fiber… king and creator to all Life Fibers…” he answered.

“What’s a Life Fiber?” Souji asked in confusion.

“We are the reason for all clothing on this planet, and we are what evolved humanity. One way or another we will always be present… whether it is Earth or another world.” Kamui answered standing from his throne.

“Ohhhhhh… I don’t get it.” Souji told him with an ignorant smile.

“You bear Life Fibers due to your mother’s own enhancements, boy! That makes both of you splendid candidates to become my new cocoon… but I must make changes to you in order for that to happen.” Kamui growled.

“I don’t wanna be a cocoon.” Souji bluntly stated.

“You don’t get a choice.” Kamui scoffed and out of nowhere hundreds of glowing blue spikes impaled him making him cough blood.

“This is my body, you don’t get to decide what I do. Mommy always said to stand up for myself and never lose my way. That includes standing up to big bullies like you.” Souji told him before giving him a raspberry… and promptly waking up to Ryuko walking into his room.

“It’s time to get up sweetie. We’re going to see Aunt Satsuki for breakfast today.” Ryuko smiled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Is Mako and Miki going to be there too?” he asked as she lifted him up carrying him to the front door.

“Sorry, they still aren’t back from visiting Mako’s parents. So it’s just us going.” Ryuko apologized putting his shoes on him.

The two then began their walk to meet with Satsuki. Little by little Souji started becoming more awake. When he was fully awake he looked around wherever they walked without letting go of Ryuko’s hand.

“Mommy, is daddy going to be there?” Souji asked.

“Your father had to go in early this morning, a coworker at the office screwed up royally so he has to fix it before the deadline.” Ryuko told him with an apologetic smile.

“He’s never there…” Souji moped.

“Come on, that’s not true, he’s never missed your birthday has he? He takes you out to yummy dinners when I have to work the late shift doesn’t he? I know he’s busy a lot, most of the time more than me granted, but he loves you just as much as I do. He’s got a picture of you in his wallet.” Ryuko argued gently ruffling his hair.

They then arrived at a small restaurant where Satsuki had already reserved a table. Souji was happy to see her, since he usually doesn’t see her unless it’s her day off like today. After their orders were placed, it was time to get to business.

“So what he’s wearing right now is the Kamui you mentioned…?” Satsuki asked.

“Yeah. I tried to take it off him so he’d sleep in pajamas… and it bit me, literally.” Ryuko nodded.

“I thought it went out with our mother though. How could it have survived?” Satsuki asked sipping her tea.

“Unless some part of it wasn’t destroyed and got left behind in the rubble of the academy. He only got this outfit when the floor caved in under him.” Ryuko conjectured.

“Souji, can you recount what happened?” Satsuki asked him.

“Um… I got my lunch bag from the teacher at lunch break… then I ran over to sit with my friend when the floor fell down. I had cuts on me and this weird white thingy entered my body… then the pain went away and my cuts were gone.” Souji told her looking at his hands.

“I don’t like that.” Ryuko commented.

“That must mean that it’s weak and trying to gather strength. That Kamui must be built from its Life Fibers, since it obviously wouldn’t be able to fit all of itself in him.” Satsuki reasoned.

“Hey, his name is Kamui too.” Souji spoke.

“Whose name?” Ryuko asked.

“This weirdo that appeared in my dreams. He said something about making me a new cocoon, but I said no way and taught him some manners. He didn’t even ask for my name after introducing himself.” Souji answered.

“Sounds like you showed him who’s boss.” Satsuki smiled.

In a dark room several people hidden in shadow were gathered. A woman hiding all of her features with a black hooded cloak then entered the room. In her right hand was a silver briefcase and when she opened it the case was revealed to have an insane amount of cash inside.

“I believe your words were ‘bring the money and we’ll do whatever the hell you want’?” the woman giggled.

“Who’s our target?” one of them asked.

“This boy has something very important to me…” she spoke showing them a picture of Souji at school.

“A kid?” another asked.

“Don’t underestimate his mother or aunt. They’re both veterans at life or death combat.” she warned them.


	2. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A predator is in the neighborhood. Miki, Souji's friend, is about to meet Souji's alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I repeated a card one too many times before used cards got shuffled back, I apologize.

It was Monday morning as Souji entered his classroom. Reading a book at her desk was his best friend, finally back from visiting relatives, Miki Gamagoori. Her naturally blonde hair and glasses gave her a somewhat mature look. He ran up and gave her a tight hug with no regard to personal space.

“I was literally only gone for three days, Souji…” she sighed.

“Don’t care, missed you.” he smiled nuzzling her.

“I thought we talked about personal space…?” she groaned trying to pry him off.

“A hug once in a while won’t kill you.” he told her sticking his tongue out.

“I sure hope you grow out of being a hugger when we get older.” she sighed repositioning her glasses.

“You know you like them,” he grinned.

“We are in a public space.” she scolded him.

“No brakes on the hug train.” Souji sparkled.

“Should have seen that one coming…” she groaned.

Souji was in high spirits except for math period. That was the one time of the school day Miki didn’t need to watch her back in case she got a surprise hug. After school the two walked home together as they usually do.

“Souji, have you heard that kids have been going missing lately?” Miki asked him.

“If it’s a predator they’ll get killed soon knowing this neighborhood. What’s to worry about?” Souji smiled.

“They’re targeting little girls specifically.” Miki told him.

“I’ll protect you.” Souji beamed.

“My hero…” she sighed rolling her eyes.

All of a sudden Souji could only hear ringing as he fell forward. Miki’s voice was muffled as she was pulled away by a man in black. Blood ran down from his head. His vision began to fade as the blood touched his Kamui… and the eyes shot open.

Miki came to in a warehouse where she found her uniform blazer gone with the top two buttons of her shirt broken. She tried to move but quickly found that she was tied to the chair. Her captor came into view with a predatory smirk. Panic quickly began to sink in.

“Wanna play a game, Ms. Gamagoori?” he snickered licking his lips while running a hand through her hair.

“I love games.” a voice spoke from the shadows startling the man into standing whipping out a gun.

“Who’s there?!” he asked in a panic.

“Just me.” the voice responded.

Souji walked from the shadows, but his body had turned into that of a fit young teenager. His Kamui had taken its battle mode spiking his hair turning the back red like his bangs. In his right hand was a long jet black scissor blade. His eyes were bright red cogs on white sclera and his grin screamed of insanity.

“W-Who the hell are you?!” the man asked trembling as he cocked the gun hammer.

“You may call me Kamui.” he answered.

“Kamui…” Miki repeated mesmerized by his appearance.

“What kind of game did you have in mind with Miki? I’d like to play as well, but I warn you… I like to play dangerously.” Kamui asked the man.

“A simple game… it’s called High Number… we each draw a card from a deck… each card’s number is its value. Jacks are eleven, queens are twelve, king are thirteen, and aces beat everything.” he sneered.

“Jokers?” Kamui asked.

“Jokers tie with aces, so in the event of a tie the two draw again.” he answered.

“Sounds simple enough. Let’s play.” Kamui grinned as the lights flickered and out of nowhere a table with a deck of cards was created by millions of strands of life fibers.

Life Fibers then made two chairs as some pulled Miki’s chair up to the table switching from her arms being bound to her legs being bound. When Kamui and the man sat down their legs were bound as well. The deck then automatically dealt each of them six cards.

“Huh?!” the man exclaimed.

“I told you, I play for keeps. The first to reach six wins will be the winner… and decide the fate of their opponents.” Kamui grinned.

“I like your style, kid.” the man snickered looking at his hand.

“Let’s begin.” Kamui grinned as Life Fibers made Round 1 rise from the table.

“All right… Jack of Diamonds.” the man played.

“Two of Diamonds.” Kamui played.

“Heheheh…” the man snickered.

“Queen of Hearts.” Miki played making a small block jut out of the table by her as the deck dealt them each another card.

“Round 2.” Kamui spoke making the table’s display change.

“King of Clubs.” the man played.

“Four of Diamonds.” Kamui played.

“Three of Hearts.” Miki played, and a small block jut out by the man as a new card was dealt to them.

“Round 3.” Kamui spoke.

“Ace of Clubs.” the man grinned.

“Nine of Spades.” Miki nervously played.

“Joker.” Kamui grinned.

“We play again, right? King of Hearts.” the man snickered.

“Five of Hearts.” Kamui chuckled making the block by the man grow a slightly smaller block on top.

“How is he so calm? He doesn’t have a single point…” Miki thought to herself seeing his unwavering grin.

“Round 4.” Kamui spoke as new cards were dealt, two to Kamui and the man.

“Ten of Spades.” the man played.

“Three of Hearts.” Kamui played.

“Jack of Clubs.” Miki played making her block grow another.

“Round 5.” Kamui spoke.

“Joker.” the man sneered.

“Two of Hearts.” Miki played.

“Five of Clubs.” Kamui played causing yet another smaller block to grow on the man’s stack.

“Does he just have a very bad hand…? Or is he letting him blow out his best cards…?” Miki thought to herself eyeing Kamui’s poker face.

“Round 6.” Kamui spoke.

“Ace of Hearts!” the man laughed.

“Seven of Diamonds.” Miki played.

“Six of Clubs.” Kamui played making a fourth block form.

“Not good, not good, not good…” Miki though to herself starting to sweat.

“Round 7.” Kamui spoke.

“Ten of Hearts.” the man grinned.

“Seven of Diamonds.” Miki played.

“Four of Spades.” Kamui played making a fifth block form.

“I’ve almost won…” the man snickered to himself.

“No… no…” Miki panicked to herself.

“It’s time to play the game.” Kamui thought to himself as his grin intensified.

“Round 8.” Kamui spoke.

“Seven of Diamonds.” the man played.

“Eight of Spades.” Miki played.

“King of Clubs.” Kamui played finally winning a point.

“He got one, but it’s too late…” the man thought to himself.

“Round 9.” Kamui spoke.

“Queen of Diamonds.” the man played.

“Three of Clubs.” Miki played.

“King of Diamonds.” Kamui played getting another point as the deck suddenly shuffled the used cards back into itself before dealing back new cards.

“Round 10.” Kamui spoke.

“Jack of Spades.” the man played.

“Ten of Hearts…” Miki played.

“Queen of Spades.” Kamui played getting a third point.

“Is he cheating?!” the man thought to himself in a panic.

“When did his hand get so good?” Miki thought to herself.

“Round 11.” Kamui spoke.

“King of Hearts.” the man played.

“King of Spades.” Miki played.

“A tie? Unless...” the man thought to himself.

“Ace of Hearts.” Kamui played startling both of them as his fourth point appeared.

“No way…” Miki thought to herself.

“Round 12.” Kamui grinned.

“Joker!” the man played.

“Ten of Hearts.” Miki played.

“Joker.” Kamui smirked.

“Okay, again! Ten of Hearts!” the man played.

“King of Hearts.” Kamui played getting his fifth point.

“How is this possible… he came back from nothing… I had this in the bag… how…?” the man thought to himself twitching a bit.

“Round 13.” Kamui spoke.

“King of Hearts.” the man spoke.

“Queen of Spades…” Miki played.

“Joker. I win.” Kamui played making the chairs let go of them.

“T-There’s no way?!” the man roared aiming a gun at him.

“Oh my. You aren’t being a sore loser are you?” Kamui asked as they table and cards vanished.

“You lost, accept it!” Miki exclaimed nervously.

“Bitch… both of you are dead!” the man roared as Kamui moved fast slashing his arm off startling him.

“Game Over. You lose and receive the ultimate consolation prize as a result of your sin. Death.” Kamui told him with a serious expression, and all of a sudden the man exploded into a conglomeration of minced flesh and blood.

“Y-Y-You killed him…” Miki stuttered as Kamui knelt to her smiling warmly.

“You played fair and didn’t explode when you lost. You are guilty of no sin. Your freedom was assured from the start.” Kamui told her while gently patting her head.

“You look like Souji… but you said your name is Kamui…” Miki told him.

“So you wish to see him. I am no longer needed. I can grant this desire of yours.” he smiled and out of nowhere his outfit unleashed a cloud of steam startling Miki.

When the steam cleared Souji was hugging her and, of course, was unconscious. She carried him out of the building revealing they were in the warehouse district. Using quick thinking she found a worker so she could call home and the authorities to tell them about the corpse and what’d happened. She left out the transformation and simply claimed their savior left before she could thank him. Ryuuko wasn’t stupid though and knew exactly who saved her. 

In the Gamagoori residence Miki had already showered and changed clothes. She then sat down with her mother and father for a late dinner. Mako was holding Ira’s hand to keep him calm.

“You’re sure that you’re okay?” Mako asked.

“Yes. Thanks to our savior, neither of us had a single hair on our head harmed.” Miki answered.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Ira told her.

“We were worried sick.” Mako added.

“Souji was with me. He acted as a pillar of courage.” Miki told them.

“Souji… Ryuuko’s boy. Miki, you tell him he has my permission to marry you.” Ira told her.

“We’re six, dad!” Miki barked at him.

“It’s never too early to have prospective boyfriends.” Mako winked.


End file.
